


Stark Industries Field Trip

by Lucifer111



Series: Field trips aren't always the worst [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Fluff, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Superfamily, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer111/pseuds/Lucifer111
Summary: If you don't already know what this AU is, it's basically us getting to watch as Peter's class gets to know how awesome he is while every single Avenger present both embarrasses Peter and kicks Flash's ass."Well for as much as Pete sometimes hated going to school (his STEM classes were too easy anyway) there were a few special occasions that he always looked forward to: field trips."
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Field trips aren't always the worst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944439
Comments: 53
Kudos: 1179





	1. The Build Up

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wrote this after reading through every completed Field Trip AU on this website and decided to add my own. Fair warning I did take some inspo from multiple other fics, but if you binge this tag (like me) then you understand that every single one is practically the same thing just reworded. Hope you enjoy :)

Most days Peter dreaded school. Ok, maybe not school, but rather, he dreaded the people _at_ school, namely: Flash Thompson. He had been a thorn in Peter’s side for nearly three years now, however, his teasing has only gotten worse after Peter started ‘working’ for Tony Stark. Now to be fair, he was working for Tony… He just also happened to be his adopted son. Now, what does this have to do with anything? Well for as much as Pete sometimes hated going to school (his STEM classes were too easy anyway) there were a few special occasions that he always looked forward to: field trips. 

Fourth period was science with Mr. Harrington. He was Peter’s favourite teacher, mostly because he was the only one who actually believed him about the Stark internship. “Alright class, before the bell rings I have an announcement, our class is going on a field trip next week,” The entire class perked up, looking forward to the temporary escape from balancing chemical equations and naming compounds. “The destination is a surprise, however, your parent or guardian needs to sign this permission slip” He held up the aforementioned paper “If you need a Spanish copy, let me know. Any questions?” 

MJ raised her hand, “Will it be an all-day trip?” she said in her usual uninterested tone. “Yes, we will all meet in front of the school at seven-thirty, lunch will be provided, and we’ll all be back to school by two.” after a few more details were explained the bell rang, “Alright get the forms signed and brought back by Thursday so we can leave on Friday.”   
“Hey Peter,” Ned said as he approached “Where do you think we’re going?” the excitement was rolling off his friend in waves.  
“Not sure, probably a museum or something. Hey, we still on for movie night tomorrow?”   
They continued their conversation out to the carpool lane where Happy was waiting for them (Luckily they hadn’t run into Flash on the way out). “Alright Ned, see you later,” Peter swung his bag into the backseat and texted Wade to see if he would come over later.  
“You’re looking cheery,” Happy observed as he pulled onto the main road. Commence the daily ritual of ranting to Happy about his day and Happy ranting about his. 

“Welcome home miny boss,” Friday greeted as Pete walked through the doors.  
“Thanks Friday, hey can you ask pop’s what the plan for dinner is?”  
“He said ‘Buck is making spaghetti and meatballs’”   
A faint ‘heck yea’ was heard from the vents making peter chuckle. “Thanks Fri.” Peter headed to his room, the door swinging open automatically as he approached. The thing about Peter’s room was, every surface was the floor. Ya’ see, once Tony realized how much time Peter spent on the walls and ceiling he developed artificial gravity that emitted from the walls. So now he had a bookshelf on the ceiling, rugs on the walls, you name it. His bed was still on the ground though, per Tony’s request. 

He flopped down on said bed, staring up at his workbench that currently had his suit draped over it. Karen was acting a little buggy after he got stabbed last week so he was in the process of repairing both her and the suit.   
A tapping on the window drew Peter from his thoughts, It was Wade. How he managed to get this high up with no powers Peter will never know. Pushing himself off the bed and over to the window he opened it to let Wade in. “Hello, Petey Pie~” he sang as he climbed in, picking up Peter to spin him around.   
“Wade!” He laughed, “Put me down!”   
“Aww but babe you’re just so cute!” he had spun them over to the couch and plopped down with Peter in his lap. Pete’s mock anger melted away as he shifted to cuddle with his boyfriend. “Baby boy, do me a favour and web the remote.” Pete did, turning on the TV and flipping over to Netflix to watch Star Trek. 

And that’s how Peter Parker spent his afternoon, watching Star Trek with his mercenary until Friday told him it was time for dinner. “You wanna stay?”   
“Na, go have your family time,” he lent down to kiss Peter.  
“You are my family Wade,” he concluded, pecking him one more time before heading to the kitchen. 

“Hey Kid” Tony called as Peter came in, “fix your plate and be careful, the garlic bread just came out the oven.” he nodded, grabbing a bowl and loading it high with spaghetti, meatballs, and garlic bread. “Is Wade coming?”   
“No, I think he still thinks you guys don’t like him,” Pete explained after sitting down, “Hey dad? I got a permission slip for you to sign after dinner.”  
“No problem,”  
“Where are you going?” Steve asked.  
“Not sure. Mr. Harrington didn’t say, But I’m sure its a museum or something.”  
Bucky (with his mouth full of meatball) butted in “Why don’t you play hooky then?” that earned a glare from steve.  
“Nah, I’m actually excited for it. ‘Course, nothing could be cooler than the stuff I work on here, but it’ll still be cool to go someplace new.”  
Dinner continued without a hitch, Clint even stopped by to snag some garlic bread. Although the rest of the live-in Avengers are considered family, they tend to stick to their own routines. The exception being Sundays, everyone is banned from working (Tony and Bruce) and the day is spent together, be it training or playing games (never challenge Tony to monopoly) It always ends with a big family dinner.   
“Night Dad, Pop’s, Uncle Bucky” a chorus of ‘good night’s’ rang out and Peter retired to bed.


	2. Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash is a dick... idk, you've read this tag before, you know what happens next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will end up with four chapters but that might change down the road. heads up, I have absolutely no idea if the next chapter will come out in a timely manner but I'll try to aim for no longer than a week

Soon enough Friday rolled around and Peter couldn’t be more excited. When Friday called out with his alarm tone of ‘it is Wednesday my dudes aaaAAHHHHHHH’ he practically sprang out of bed. He threw on his favourite science pun T-shirt and dark-wash jeans then started his morning routine of hygiene and Avengers impressions before heading to the kitchen. 

“Привет паук mama” (Hey spider mom) Peter yawned to Natasha, the morning catching up to him. 

“Доброе утро, маленький паук” (Good morning, little spider) She smirked, pouring him a cup of coffee. He thanked her with a nod as he began to doctor it up, then moved to make himself some cereal. 

Just before Peter could pull on his converse Tony and Steve walked in “Hey underoos, excited for the trip?” A nod “Well don't forget to hug us goodbye” Peter smiled, giving his dads a hug before briefly losing his other shoe, finding it, and pulling it on. He then grabbed his bag and made his way towards the elevator. Happy was waiting for him outside, ready to take him to school.

“Yo! Penis Parker, didn’t think you were gonna show, or were you caught up at your ‘internship’?” Peter sighed, resigning himself to Flash’s teasing as he boarded the bus. Quickly locating Ned and sitting next to him. Unfortunately Flash was right on his tail. “Aw, come on Parker don’t be like that. Maybe your good pal Spider-man will swoop in and save you before you embarrass yourself too badly.” Realizing he wasn’t going to get a reaction from Peter’s straight-forward stare, he moved to sit a few seats ahead with his goony friends. 

The bus ride passes in somewhat piece, he and Ned having somewhat normal conversations, Rudely interrupted by Flash’s teasing comments directed to the people at the front of the bus. (super-hearing -a blessing, but mostly a curse)

“Alright students!” Mr.Herrington called out supposedly about ten minutes from the destination. “I think it’s time to reveal the mystery location…” the entire bus was radiating with energy, even MJ was smirking, “Stark Industries!” as the rest of the class cheered, Peter was frozen in shock, panic starting to take hold of him. 

“Peter! Peter! What if we see the Avengers! Uh, hey man, you good?” Ned’s soft hand on his shoulder jolted Peter from his panic. 

“Uh, yea. No, no I’m not, I’m calling Dr.stark” He rushed through his bag to pull out his phone (If it happened to be the latest Stark phone that wouldn’t be on the market for another two months his class was none-the-wiser.) 

“Hey Parker! Ready to be exposed for your lies!” He heard Flash shout.

Ringing

Ringing

Ringing

“Hey Kid, shouldn’t you be on your trip?” He was using his Dad voice™

“I’m on my way there, did you know?” Peter tried to snap but it came out more nervous.

“Know about what?” now it was the Concerned Dad voice™

“That my ‘mystery trip’ was to the tower!” He whisper shouted, earning a confused glance from his seat neighbours.

Tony’s raucous laughter could be heard over the phone “Only you peter, only you would have a field trip to your own house,”

“Dr.Stark this is serious, what if my class finds out about, y’know”

“It’s going to be fine Peter. Look, Pepper is the one who arranges school trips, so if she thinks it’s safe, then it’ll be fine.” 

“Ya, ok, But what about the embarrassment of my whole class coming to my house?” Peter asked, this time, less panic and more ‘my parent are dorks’

More laughter before Tony hangs up.

As the tower came into view everyone ooh’d and aww’d, even Ned “Dude, you’ve been to the tower before, you even have a badge.”

“But still!” Ned squealed.

Getting off the bus was an ordeal, not only was Flash teasing, he was now taking bets on whether or not Peter was lying. “Alright everyone, I know you’re antsy to get in there but please remember, you’re representing Midtown today, so I expect your best behaviour.” and with that, they moved on from staring at the outside of the building to the inside. Now while Peter had the ability to go through the backdoor, (reserved for Avengers and family) He preferred going through the front where he could greet everybody. 

“Bet they won’t even let you past security” Flash sneered in his ear as he shoved past Peter and towards their approaching tour guide. Ned shot Peter a concerned look, but he didn’t notice.

“Hello, Midtown, and welcome to Stark Industries. My name is Onix, I use they/them pronouns, and I’ll be your guide for the day.” Peter knew Onix, they were a sophomore in college, focusing on chemistry. They even once helped Peter perfect one of his web solutions. (Not that they knew that) Unfortunately, because they were on such good terms, they spotted Peter in the crowd right away.

“Oh hey Peter! I didn’t realize this was your class,” most of his peers were giving him confused looks, Flash, on the other hand, was seething. “Anyway, Let me start by reiterating the rules, just common sense stuff. Don't steal anything, touch anything when you’re not given permission, or disturb anyone who’s clearly working. Now, these are your badges,” she held up a small plastic bin, “These are basic visitors pass’s, meaning you can’t really go anywhere without someone of a higher level. And make sure they're visible at all times our head of security is a stickler for badges, ” 

After passing out all the badges, Flash had to open his big mouth, “Hey, Parker and Leeds didn’t get a badge,” He whipped around to smirk at peter. 

“Well, of course. They already have badges, it’d be a security risk to print new ones.”

Cindy raised her hand, “What do the different levels mean?” 

**(you can skip this if you want)**

“Well, there are six levels. Level one is for tours and press, they’re one-use badges that, unless reprogramed, won’t work after today -so feel free to keep them as a souvenir. Level two is for low-level interns, they give you restricted access to the first 35 floors, level three is for high-level interns and low-level employees. It gives you unrestricted access for the first 35 floors and restricted access from floors 35 to 42. Level four is high-level employees, and they get unrestricted up to floor 42. Level five is for non-live-in Avengers and friends, they can access the living areas, but not the labs. Level Six is for live-in Avengers, who have all access except for Tony Stark’s Floor, personal lab, and a few other places. And finally Level Seven, Only four people have it. It grants you full access to anywhere in the tower.

“So who are the four people?” Abe called out.

“Tony Stark, obviously, Pepper Pots, Steve Rogers, and Tony Stark’s personal assistant,” They checked their watch, “Right, we’d better get started, and don’t be alarmed by Friday, she’s Mr.Starks AI and runs the entire facility.” They scanned their badge, Friday greeting them.

“Onix Edwards, Level three, threat level 24% welcome back.” The class gasped and rushed forward, eager to have their name read. 

Most of them were the same, bar the threat level that wavered a few points for each person. “(Name) Level one, threat level (nothing above a 30)% welcome” the last two, however, were different. 

“Ned Leeds, Level five, threat level 36% welcome back Ned, the new Lego StarWars set came in today.” 

“Heck yea, thanks Friday,” the class was awe-struck at both the threat level and his clearance; Peter just hoped it would distract everyone from his greeting.

“Peter Parker-Stark, Level Seven, threat level Classified, Hello mini-boss, shall I alert boss that you’re here?” 

“Uh, no thanks Fri, he already knows.” If the class was awe-struck for Ned, then they were in shock over Peter. 

“No way! How did Penis get a level seven card?! He must have forged it! Isn’t that illegal?!!”

“Mr.Thompson!” Onix interrupted, “Not only is bullying against the rules here, but it’s absurd to even imply that Friday could be hacked. Any more behaviour like that and you’ll have to spend the rest of the trip on the bus. Am I understood?” While Onix wasn’t large they were quite intimidating when they want to be, rendering Flash speechless as he jerked his head in a quick nod. “Good, Now then," They were back to their initial friendly demeanour, "our first stop is the Avengers museum.” they projected, making their way to the elevators. “Every time we go up or down a floor everyone has to scan their badge after I scan mine to make sure that no one gets left behind or wanders off.” Mr.Herrington shot Peter a look after that last remark.

This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, comments are what butter my biscuits, also If you find a typo or want me to reword something cause it was hard to understand please let me know and I'd be happy to fix it :)  
> (if you do that but also comment do them separately so I can delete the correction, thank you!)
> 
> Edit: did anyone catch the hella subtle supernatural reference?


	3. Two Down, Four to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the museum and R&D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight changes in wording in the previous chapters  
> Mr.stark -> Dr.stark  
> and  
> spider son -> little spider as well as a few more small things

When the elevator opened, Onix stopped the excited teenagers before they could explore, “Now, there are two sections to the museum; The Avengers displays, and the history of Stark Industries. You’ll have half an hour to explore each section but feel free to spend the entire hour in one or the other.” and with that said, the thirty-odd kids went off to explore.

Ned immediately pulled Peter to the Avengers exhibits. Of course, it also housed exhibits for people like Ant-man and Black Panther who weren’t an official avenger. The first display being Iron-man, it held the mark I suit (disabled) as well as a replica of each iteration of arch-reactors, explaining the upgrades to each one.

They wandered around for a bit, and while Ned was engrossed in the exhibits, Peter knew that most of it were replicas: Clint’s arrows, Ant-man’s Pym discs, Mjolnir, among other things.

One display caught Peter’s eye, against the wall was his original Spider-man ‘suit’ (aka a pair of blue sweatpants and a red hoodie) alongside his first web-shooters.

Next to it, was a little card reading: “we all start somewhere -TS” Off to the side was a screen displaying a montage of action shots, and another that played some of the first youtube videos people caught of him. And in front of the suit was a plaque: 

Spider-man, originating in Queens, has dedicated his life to helping the little guys. Whether it be helping an elderly cross the street or stopping a mugging, he’s always there to help anyone in need. He is considered an Avenger in everything but name, refusing the title so he could continue to protect the average citizen. His strong moral code makes him the epitome of everything the Avengers stand for- and we couldn’t be prouder. 

When he was done reading, Peter was close to tears. He always knew his Dad was proud of him, but to see it proclaimed to anyone who read the plaque? It moved him. Unfortunately, the warmth couldn’t last forever. “Enjoy it while you can Parker, this is probably the closest you’ll ever get to Spider-man.” Peter’s face lit up, not because of Flash, but because of who walked up behind him.

“See White! I told you he’d be here. They always go to the museum first.” Wade shoved past Flash, the boy now in shock over the mercenary “Hey baby-boy,” Wade said, wrapping an arm over Peter’s shoulders. He Glared at Flash, knowing from other fanfics that this was the bully ™ “Is this punk bothering you Petey-Pie?” 

“Um, no, I -I was just leaving.” Flash stammered out, fleeing the exhibit.

“Thanks Wade.” Peter sighed, leaning into his boyfriend, gaze drifting over to the list of ‘Fun Facts’ 

  * Spider-man is afraid of spiders.
  * He is the youngest avenger
  * Spider-Man’s first webs dissolve within an hour and yet are strong enough to hold the Hulk.
  * Speaking of webs, Spider-man is the only one who truly knows the formula for his web fluid,
  * Spider-man can’t stand mint.



Following his gaze, Wade reads over the list. “I still can’t believe you’re scared of spiders,” he mutters in Peter’s ear. 

“Oh my god! Is that Deadpool?!” someone screams. They turn to see Peter’s class, half of them running over to fawn at the anti-hero, and the other wondering if that’s safe. 

“There you are!” everyone looks towards the entrance to see none other than Hawkeye, panting, marching over to Wade. 

“And that’s my cue to leave.” he pecks Peter’s head then jumps out the nearest window, grappling hook already deployed.

“Damn” Clint muttered, looking out the window, “Oh hey Peter, is this your class?” he nods, trying to find a way to sink into the floor. 

“Excuse me?” someone called out “how do you know Peter?” Clint froze for half a second, invisible unless you know him. 

“He helps design my arrows, so we just started hanging out.” Clint cheeked his (imaginary) watch “anyway, I gotta go find Wade. Enjoy the rest of the tour!” and in sign language ‘I’ll try to keep everyone away for now’ and with that, he left Peter with his awe-struck class. 

“Hey Friday, can you alert Da- Dr.Stark to the broken window?” 

“He has been notified.”

“Thank you.”

“Well I know that was exciting but there’s still fifteen minutes left before we’re moving on to the R&D labs where we’re going to be seeing some up-in-coming products.” Peter inwardly groaned “So if you haven’t seen the other side of the museum I suggest you do, it’s really more interesting than you think.” 

Onix wandered back through the museum to alert the stragglers of the class, while the rest of Peter's peers flooded him with questions. 

“Peter! Since when do you know the Avengers?” 

“Yea why haven’t you told us?” 

“Are you dating Deadpool?” 

“Why is your clearance so high?”

“Do you-

“Enough!” MJ shouted, seeing Peter’s distress, “What Peter does and who he knows is none of your business. And why would he tell you in the first place? You already didn’t believe he had an internship, why would he tell you that he knows an Avenger or two?” the class shrunk in on themselves, even Flash. 

MJ and Ned grabbed Peter and led him to the other (quieter) side of the museum, leading to MJ rambling on about how Pepper deserves more credit for all she’s done for this company, and how it would’ve collapsed without her.

“Alright everyone!” Onix called out “Times up, so follow me to the elevator and we can be on our way to the R&D labs.”

The elevator opened and immediately Peter’s Spider-sense kicked in. About ten feet in front of the group was a lab table with a few panicked interns huddled over it, a beeping emanating from the small device on the desk. Instincts taking over, Peter rushed over, vaulting over the table and rapidly began diffusing the explosive. 

A few tense seconds later the beeping stopped, leaving everyone to let out a collective sigh of relief. “Thanks Mini-Stark, you’re a lifesaver,” said one of the interns, Michael, as he slumped into a nearby chair.

“Why would there be a bomb in here?” someone asked, drawing Peter’s attention back to his class and what he just did.

“It was supposed to be a hydro-bomb, meant to help put out fires,” Michael said, noticing the audience. “Unfortunately, it wasn’t supposed to detonate yet, just display its water levels. Fortunately though, Peter here was able to diffuse it before it wrecked all the paper files and short-circuited all the tablets.”

“Also,” Peter bugged in “with the force the water would’ve been ejected, it probably would’ve broken your nose.” He said with a smirk before again realizing all his classmates were staring at him like a new species and rushing to the back of the group once more.

“Well, with that I think I’ll let you guys loose, Remember! No going into private rooms, no bothering interns if they look super busy or stressed, and especially if they're sleeping. Most importantly, and I cannot stress this enough, Don’t. Touch. _Anything._ All good? Then go explore.” Onix said cheerfully, directing a few students to a couple different lab tables, while two of Peter’s peers walked up to him. 

“Peter, when did you get so cool?” Abe asked

“And since when can you defuse bombs?” the other piped in.

“Oh, uh, well Dr. Stark has a tendency to be reckless in the labs-”

“Ha! That’s one way to put it, there’s an unplanned explosion up there every other week,” the three students turn to look at the new-comer.

“Hey un- Dr. Bruce. What are you doing over here?” 

“I was about to ask you the same thing, shouldn’t you be in school?”

“I’m here on a field trip,” Peter enunciated, gesturing to the other teens in the lab.

His classmates seemed to snap out of their trace, “Again, Peter, when did you become so cool?” Peter just blushed, stammering about how ‘I-I’m really not that cool,’ before they were called over by their friends to a different work station.

“So Peter, while you’re here, can you look at this code before I send it off to Tony?” Bruce asked, already dragging Peter off to his Private Lab, (a walled-off space towards the corner of the room. And while the walls looked to be made of glass, it was actually resistant to most explosions.) 

“Um, excuse me?” Flash said to the tour guide “But Parker went into one of the private labs.” 

“Oh, witch one?” they asked, following the boy to Dr.Banner’s ‘lab away from lab’ seeing the scientist they smiled and knocked on the glass. “Friday, volume on please, Hello Dr.Banner, I didn’t know you’d be coming down here today!” hearing the name all the students rushed over. 

“Omg its Bruce Banner!”

“I can’t believe I’m meeting the Hulk!”

“Do you think he’ll give me an interview?” 

“Why is Peter in there?” 

“Alright settle down everyone," Bruce began "would you guys like me to explain what I’m working on?” a round of affirmations rang out. “Okay, well, Tony has been asking me to create a patch for Friday that allows her to communicate with other AI’s smoother.” a girl in the middle of the class raised her hand. “Yes?”

“How many AI’s does Tony Stark have?”

“Technically two, Jarvis and Friday, but he also made, what was her name again?” Bruce asked, turning to Peter who was now doing an impression of a tomato. 

“Karen?”

“That’s it. He also made Karen, but she’s technically Spider-man’s AI. Yes?” he called on another kid.

“What's that?” he asked, pointing to the small roomba shaped device on another table. 

“Oh, that’s actually one of Peter's concepts, do you want to explain it?” he asked the boy, who was trying very hard not to telepathically pull the fire alarm. He nodded anyway, shuffling over to the robot in question.

“So this is supposed to be a training device for the Avengers-”

“It’s just a small roomba,” Flash called out in a snarky tone. 

“-that will help them with agility, situational awareness, and quick thinking while sparing. The idea is when someone is sparing, one of these will be in the ring with them, forcing them to pay attention to where it is along with their opponent. Throughout the match, it’ll drop various kinds of ‘bombs’, from smoke or water to non-lethal grenades or even a bag of marbles. Each of the payloads is released in a colour-coded capsule so the people sparring have a few moments to assess the threat before it activates. I also wanted to make the top rim of it serrated so it would injure you if you bumped into it, but Bruce thought that might be a bit much.” the tomato impersonation was back on when he realized he not only a) rambled on to his class about a side project he was working on, but b) admitted to, at the least, working on equipment for the avengers.

“Alright everyone, we’re almost out of time so you can ask one or two more questions and then we’re off to lunch.”

Ned raised his hand “Can I get an autograph?” 

“Maybe during the Q&A later?” Bruce replied. 

“How do you know Peter?” Flashed called out, smirking at the teen as if he’d won. 

“He’s Tony’s Personal intern so he sometimes helps prove things for me before I send stuff up to him. In fact, he just looked over the patch for me; what did you think?”

“Ah, well, you had a duplicate line on code in there that I deleted but other than that I think it looks good.” 

“I’m sorry everyone but we’re out of time” groaned emanated throughout the group, “I know, I know, but there’s still a Q&A at the end if you have any more questions. Now back to the elevator for lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again I'll aim for a week but no promises :P


	4. Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it isn't longer, but my brain didn't want to make the words go. on the other hand, now expecting six chapters

Now, it’s called a cafeteria, but it’s more like a food court. Everything from McDonald's too fancy restaurant-type foods to the average mom and pop shop. The tour group gets meal vouchers, so for everyone else, the endless choices might be overwhelming, but Ned and Peter just moved to Delmare’s (who had been given a spot here per Peter's request) grabbed their regulars and moved to find a seat with MJ. 

They were deep in a conversation about Spock vs Data when Flash walked up to them. “What do you want Flash?” Peter asked, resigned to whatever teasing or accusations he would throw.

“I, I wanted to apologize.” Peter’s jaw fell, that was the last thing he was expecting. “Look, when you said you had an internship I was… jealous. Despite what people think I earned my way to this school like everyone else so, when you said you had an internship after I had applied and got rejected like, five times, I took my anger out on you. That wasn’t cool of me. I’m sorry.” 

“Wow, Flash. Thank you, and I forgive you. So? Does this mean you’re gonna stop picking on me?”

“We’ll see Parker.” he grinned, giving a shy wave as he walked off.

“And here I was looking for blood,” the air next to Peter said.

“Hey uncle Loki, I didn’t know you were on earth,” there was a flash of green sparks before the Asgardian came into view. 

“Holy shit Peter! You know Loki!” Need exclaimed in a whisper-yell.

“Ned, you know I know all the avengers, at least all the ones that have been to the tower in the last two years.” Peter still cringes when he remembers his first meeting with T’challa ‘Hello Mr.Black Panther King T’challa sir.’ 

“So Loki, what are you doing here?” MJ asked, glancing up from her book.

“Just wanted to check in, I heard a filthy Midgardian was bothering Peter so I wanted to rip out his eyes and shove them up his nose.” at that the brunette glared at Loki “But after the apology, I thought that might be a bit harsh. So now I’m enjoying lunch with Peter and his friends.” 

“Stark-son! Have you seen Lok- There you are brother!” Thor shouted, turning almost every head in the cafeteria towards the Asgardians. “Why did you disappear?” he asked, now at a reasonable volume.

“Loki came to visit,” Peter interjected, not wanting Thor to become the overprotective puppy everyone knows him to be.

“Well I’m sorry Peter but the man of iron requested us to join him on floor sixty-four once we arrived. Come along brother!” he moved to drag Loki from his seat, the other letting it happen, continuing to munch on a handful of fries he snagged from Mj’s tray. 

“Midtown high!” Onix called out “you have ten minutes to finish eating and clean up before we move on!” the excitement in their voice told Peter he probably wouldn’t enjoy the next section of the tour. Resigning himself to the embarrassment, he focused on finishing his food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aiming for a week on the next chapter


	5. Gym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again my brain didn't want to make the words go until now so I'm sorry this took so long. P.s I suck at writing fight scenes so if anything is unclear please let me know so I can reword it :)

On the way up Peter almost thought that the worst had passed; that whatever embarrassment his family had planned would disappear. When the doors to the Avengers (show) training room opened, he realized it was wishful thinking. The doors opened to reveal Nat and Bucky sparring, (more like dancing really) and Steve off to the side beating a punching bag. The class moved along the wall, standing in awe of the heroes. 

A minute passes before Bucky is pinned to the mat, tapping out, then walking out of the ring to grab his water bottle. 

“Hello Midtown,” Natasha said, noticing the audience “My name is Natasha Romanoff, also known as Black Widow. Over there we have Steve Rogers, and James Barnes.” each of them waved. “Would any of you like to spar with us?” 

Either Nat didn’t get the memo about the apology or she didn’t care because she was staring darkly at Flash, the rage and mischief in her eyes palpable. 

Almost everyone raised their hands, those on the ‘no thanks’ list included but wasn’t limited to, Peter, MJ, Betty, Ned, and a few others. The tour guide was probably panicking, no one had signed waivers after all, but at the same time, Natasha was always right.

Unfortunately, Flash  _ did _ raise his hand, so guess who was called on first? “Can I fight Captain America?” he asked, polite, if snarky. She nodded, disappointed that she wouldn’t get to almost kill him. 

All in all, it went better than expected, sure Steve used a bit more strength than necessary but he must have heard about the apology because he didn’t go too overboard. Flash was probably still going to have a few bruises tomorrow though. 

A few more kids spared, nobody won any of the fights, and each of the three avengers worked up a little sweat. At this point, everyone who had wanted to go had gone and there were still fifteen minutes left in the gym.

“Сын паук, давай со мной спарринг,” (Spider son, come spar with me,) Natasha called out, making everyone look around to see who it was directed at,

“Но, что если мой класс начнет становиться подозрительным?” (But, what if my class starts to get suspicious?)

“не спорь со мной,” (Don’t argue with me,) 

Peter sighed, discarding his shirt so it wouldn’t get sweaty; he tried to not feel satisfaction at the surprised gasps of his classmates. I mean, wouldn’t you be surprised if the nerd who gets bullied every day and has trouble keeping pace in gym class actually had a six-pack and biceps like a male model? 

“Не сдерживаться,” (Don’t hold back) Nat said, dead serious.

And so It began. She lunged at Peter, going on offence. He dodged most of her attacks, trying not to use his powers. She paused, “Start fighting back,” then waited for Peter to charge in, still not hitting with his full strength, but stronger than he should be. The fight continued, much like with Nat and Bucky, to the audience it looked like dancing, neither of them able to get the upper hand. 

“Хватит тянуть свои удары!” (Stop pulling your punches!) Nat huffed, not breaking her flow, so Peter complied. Quickly the tide of the fight started to turn.

Peter took a hurried step back before launching himself at Natasha, grabbing onto her shoulders and flipping over her. Using his momentum he flung her to the floor and pinned her down, finishing the fight.

It was the shocked applause of his classmates that cut through the adrenaline of the fight, making him realize exactly what he did. Namely, defeat a highly skilled trained assassin in hand to hand combat. 

“Peter! Where’d you learn to fight like that?!” someone in his class shouted, the rest of the class voiced their similar confusion, not noticing the elevator door open up behind them. 

“Well, people close to me tend to get into a fair bit of trouble. So I had Peter here start training with us,” everyone, bar MJ, was gaping as  _ the Tony Stark _ came in and admitted to a)knowing Peter b)working with him and c)Peter training with  _ the _ avengers. “Now I wouldn’t normally offer this but a friend of Peter is a friend of mine. So instead of touring our marketing department, how would you guys like to come see my personal lab?” 

And Peter knew, this would be the day he died.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammarly /loves/ hyphens holy shit, again, I can be shit at explaining things so if anything is unclear let me know so I can fix it.

When the elevator doors opened his class was shocked into silence, only breaking from the statue impersonations when Tony started talking. “Now this is the lower portion of my lab, this is where Peter and I do the research and building of most of the weapons that the avengers use, as well as any and all arc reactor modifications.'' As he was talking Tony led the class to the lounge area of the lab, which contained an L shaped couch and a flat-screen tv. “The upper level, which you won't be seeing today, is used for testing. Oh don't look so disappointed, it's a padded room that's covered in scorch marks with a big blast-proof wall in the middle, you’re not missing much.” if it also contained all the classified things that his lower lab held not ten minutes ago, Peter’s class was none-the-wiser.

As Tony explained a few more rules, namely: Don’t touch his shit, his classmates were either staring at Tony as if he was The Almighty or looking around the room with slack-jaws. “Okay kiddies, them's the rules so you're all set to run around. Remember, Friday will tell me if you touch anything or try to go upstairs. Right? Good? Go on then,” everyone hesitated, not believing that they were given _almost_ free rein of _Tony Stark's lab_ , but once they saw he was serious, they rushed to look at everything in the room, leaving Peter and Tony to watch his enthusiastic classmates.

“So Peter,” Flash hesitantly asked, “Which ones have you worked on?” He looked at Flash, and upon seeing nothing but sincerity in his eyes, moved to show him some new designs for Bucky’s arm.

All in all? This could have gone a lot worse. When Tony saw that he and Flash were being genuinely friendly with each other he promptly called off operation: kill the kid with violence. After about half-an-hour of exploring his lab he called out, “Hey everyone, you got about fifteen more minutes so if you have any questions for Peter ask ‘em now so you can focus on the Avengers during the Q&A,” and just like that, all of his class came over to the lounge (most of them sitting on the floor for lack of couch space) staring at Peter. 

After sending a not-so-subtle glare towards Tony he sighed, “Ok, uh, questions?” and just like that over half his classmate’s hands shot up. “Um, Abe?” he gestured to the teen.

“How much time do you get to spend up here?” 

“Oh, well, Friday?” he asked the AI

“Peter spends approximately 25 hours a week in Boss’s lab.” Tony snorted, after the confused glances from the audience he said:

“Friday how much time does he spend in his own lab?”

“He spends approximately 50 hours in his lab per week, adding up to 75 hours of lab time total.” his class gaped. 

“You have your own lab!”

“That's so cool,”

“Can we see it?”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Noting Peter's discomfort, Tony motioned for them to quiet down. They did, going back to raising their hands, Peter motioned to one of the kids on the couch. “What do you work on in your lab?” 

The hero glanced at Tony, unsure of what he was allowed to say. “Peter works on stuff for the avengers, most notably: Spider-man’s web-shooters, Black Widows widow bites and medications for those of us with enhanced metabolisms.”

“Why do they need different medications? Can they just take more?”

Tony let Peter answer, “No, it doesn't matter what the drug is it’ll still affect- them” He stuttered, almost saying ‘me’ “just for a short amount of time, so things like pain killers, by the time they kick in have been almost completely burned through. so if you use more than the recommended dose, it won’t last longer, it’ll just be more potent, and potentially toxic so overdosing would just do more harm than good.” 

A few more questions were asked, how well did he know the Avengers, did he know who Spider-man was, does he help out on missions. By the end of it, Peter was exhausted, he didn’t know how his dad and Pepper did it all the time. 

Pretty soon though, Onix told everyone that it was time to move on. Most of them protested but quickly changed their minds when they remembered where they were going. So for the second-to-last time that day, everyone (including Tony) piled onto the elevator and rode down to one of the conference room floors. 

Inside said conference room sat the avengers, as well as Loki and one Pepper Pots. as the class shuffled in, sitting in the rows of seats that made up the makeshift auditorium, Tony quickly made his way to the front. As Peter, Ned, and MJ were the only ones to sit in the back row, they were the only ones to notice Wade Wilson in the back corner. Said Wade Wilson promptly sat down next to his boyfriend, pulling him into his lap. 

Peter expected a lot of things, like MJ asking Pepper, Nat, and Wanda about being female role models, Betty asking for an interview, Ned asking for autographs, what he didn't expect? Flash Thompson asking about highschool internships in a completely sincere fashion:

“So I know that Stark Industries doesn't normally hire high schoolers, so I was wondering what Peter did to catch your attention?” 

Thankfully, Tony got the memo that Flash was a-okay, and answered in stride, “Well to be honest I found him upgrading old, broken stark phones and selling them online. At first, I was a little pissed, I thought he was just fixing them, but when I realized he was taking the initiative to improve them in ways even I hadn't thought of, I just knew I found a keeper.” 

His expression softened as he turned to Peter, “Lucky I did too, He’s one of the best things that ever happened to me.” he turned back towards Flash “If you’re looking for an internship, I’m sorry, the legal work of hiring a highschooler is too much of a liability. This place is attacked every other year and there’s an unplanned explosion in every lab at least twice a month, However, If you apply to a different location for a summer internship, I’m sure you’ll have no trouble getting in.” 

Flash, as well as a few other students, were vibrating in their seats with joy. Onix, who had been sitting in the front row with Mr.Herington, cleared their throat, “Ah, well it looks like we’re out of time” Tony said, clapping his hands, “I hope you all had a great time here at SI, and I look forward to seeing what you accomplish in your future. Oh! And Mr.Herrington, I’ll be keeping Peter here with me, it makes no sense to have him go to school just to come back.” 

“Oh, well, I’d need permission from his aunt,”

“She’s in Italy, I’m Peter’s other legal guardian, you can verify that with the school,” Mr. Herrington just nodded, making his way to the hall to call the school. 

At this point, everyone had turned to look at Peter (still sitting in Wade’s lap), a minute later he returned and nodded to Peter, then began to help Onix herd everyone back towards the elevators. 

So yea, Peter didn’t always like school, (and he suspected that was about to change) but as far as field trips to your house/workplace went? This one was pretty good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter (obviously) but if there's enough hype (or I get randomly inspired) then I might write an epilogue, If that's something you want then let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! it makes my day. Also If you find any grammar or spelling issues (or you had to read something a few times for it to make sense) Please let me know so I can fix it, thank you!


End file.
